


Temptation

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and a Mystery Lover.  Inquisitor? Galyan? Bull? Cullen? Maybe even Varric? Who knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

The night had fallen early, Haven had fallen and Skyhold was in near disrepair. Everyone had seen so much and rest was a long forgotten friend.  
I suppose I should have known better.  
The ale was easy to drink, and soon our words came easy  
.  
“You seem so tense, maybe you should try and relax.” I advised but he only laughed. “Heed your advice, Cassandra.” He tells me. But his eyes are heavy. “How am I to find rest?”

The more we drank the more we felt at ease, and soon our inhibitions left us.

I begged him with my eyes, pleading for him with a drawn out glance. I tempted him with my lips, intoxicating him as I invite him to invade my mouth, exploring me with his ale soaked tongue.  
My fingertips were teasing, luring him to loose his senses. His body, his mind, to loose himself in beautiful sin.  
He took his pleasure from between my thighs, each movement hard and quick, i could not refrain from calling out as he gave so much ecstasy with each rough, ravishing push. His hands gripped me hard as to mark me come morning, his mouth kissed and bit and licked and soothed and cussed. Our bodies slicked with sweat, our thighs damped with the wetness he drew from me with a swift, hard hand.

He knew he had pushed me to a blinding climax as his name was spat and breathed while red crescents were imprinted on his back. He pushed harder and more frantic, his hand found my hair and yanked back my head as he left deep purple bite marks on my throat. He filled me with his seed in that moment, but pushed himself into me over and over, one hand on my waist and the other in my hair as he took every last bit of pleasure he could derive from me as I tightened around him and bucked against him. He pulled out only when I found myself screaming out his name, when his movements were uncoordinated and desperate. When he felt me peak over and over until the juices ran from me in sharp squirts, until he left me red and spent.

He held me close as we came down, soothing his hands over the marks he had left and kissing me tenderly. I fell asleep in his arms that night, and I would have again.


End file.
